parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Panladdin
Filip Zebic's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney "Aladdin". Cast: *Peedler - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Gazeem the Thief - Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jafar - Zelda (The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom) *Iago - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Cave of Wonders - Monster House *Aladdin - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Razoul and his Henchman as Themselves *Woman at the Window as Herself *Three Girls who laughs at Aladdin - Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby (DuckTales the Movie of the Lost Lamp) *Abu - Red Monkey (Tinga Tinga Tales) *Harem Girls - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Woman who uses a Broom - Meg (Hercules) *Neckleace Man and Woman - Mr. Snoops and Penny (The Rescuers) *Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Two Hungry Children - Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Prince Achmed - Tom (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Two Men are watching Prince Achmed - Kovu and Simba (The Lion King) *the Sultan - June (Little Einsteins) *Jasmine - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Rajah - Dumbo *Watermelon Seller - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - Honer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Nut Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fish Seller - Timon (The Lion King) *Fire Eater - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Apple Seller - Scrooge Duck (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Old Jafar - Brer Fox (Song of the South) *Magic Carpet - Casey Junior (Dumbo) *Genie - Pinocchio *Laddie' Dog Genie - Ferdinand (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Mucho Genie - Hercules *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Waiter Genie - TinkerBell (Peter Pan) *Rabbit Genie - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Dragon Genie - Manny (IceAge) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls as Themselves *Stewardess Genie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sheep Genie - Bambi *French Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Game Show Host - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Camel Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Ostrich Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Turtle Abu - Frog (The Brave Little Toaster) *Car Abu - Tracy (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Abu as elephant - Elliot the Dragon (Pete Dragon) *Swordsmen - Al's (Toy Story 2) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - The Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Fat Man Genie - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *75 Golden Camels - Reindeer (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Others) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Farm Animals (Farmyard Symphony) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Brer Bear (Song of the South) *Harem Genie - Thumbelina *95 White Persian Monkeys - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas as Themsleves *Bears and Lions - The Cat Gang (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Brass Bands - Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) *40 Fakirs as Themsleves *Cooks and Bakers - Tony and Joe (Lady and the Tramp) *Bird - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Jaq (Cinderella) *Teacher Genie - Scatcrow (Jack Frost) *Table Lamp Genie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Bee Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh Piglet's Big Movie) *Bird in the Sky - Squawk (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Pyramid Builder - Tantor (Tarzan) *Submarine Genie - Little Toot (Melody Time) *One of Flamingos - Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Willie the Giant (Fun & Fancy Free) *Rajah Cub - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Toy Abu - Camilla (The Muppets) *Cheerleader Genies - Step in Time (Mary Poppins) *Snake Jafar - Headless Horseman (The Adventures of lchabod and Mr. Toad) *Genie Jafar - Marshmallow (Frozen) Scene: #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 1 - "Arabian Knights"/A Dark Night #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 2 - Eilonwy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 3 - Eilonwy Fights With Tom the Cat/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 4 - Wendy's Dream #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 5 - Zelda and June's Conversation/Wendy Runs Aways #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Zelda's Evil Plan #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 7 - Eilonwy Arrested (Part 1) #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 8 - Eilonwy Arrested (Part 2) #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 9 - Eilonwy Escapes With a Fox #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 10 - The Monster House #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 11 - A Narrow Escape #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Pinocchio/"Friend Like Me" #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 13 - June Upbraids Zelda #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 14 - Eilonwy's First Wish #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 15 - Zelda Makes His Move/"Princess Ali" #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 16 - June Rides on Casey Junior #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 17 - Eilonwy Argues With Pinocchio/Eilonwy Goes to Wendy #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 18 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 19 - Eilonwy Almost Spills the Beans/Eilonwy and Wendy's Kiss #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 20 - Eilonwy Gets Ambushed/Pinocchio Saves Eilonwy's Life #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 21 - Zelda Gets Exposed #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 22 - Eilonwy's Depression/Big Mama Steals the Lamp #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 23 - June's Announcement/Pinocchio's New Master is Zelda #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 24 - Zelda's Dark Wishes/"Princess Ali" (Reprise) #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 25 - The Ends of the Earth #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 26 - Zelda Takes Over Agrabah #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 27 - Eilonwy vs. Zelda #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 28 - Happy Ending in Agrabah #"Eilonwyladdin" - Part 29 - Ending Credits Gallery: Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Aladdin Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy as Jasmine Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio as Genie Magnificent_Zelda.jpg|Zelda as Jafar Iiii.jpg|Red Monkey as Abu 500px-(June)_2.png|June as The Saltun Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Iago monster+house+11.jpg|Monster House as Cave of Wonders Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Rajah Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as Magic Carpet Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8165.jpg|The Wicked Witch as Gazeen the Theif Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy as The Peddler Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs Jumbo as Woman at the Window Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby.jpg|Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby as Woman at Laughter Alvin-and-the-chipmunks-group.jpg|Alvin Simon and Theodore as Harem Girls Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Elmo and Zoe as Two Hungry Children Louie_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg|Louie as Prince Achmed Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Two Men Achmed Tramp.jpg|Tramp as French Men Genie Snuffy.jpg|Snuffy as Camel Abu Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Duck Abu Big Bird.jpg|Big Bird as Ostrich Abu Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Turtle Abu Little_Engine.png|Tracy as Car Abu Elliot.from pete's dragonjpg.png|Elloit as Abu Elephant Tantor.gif|Tantor as Pyramid Man Spring Sprite.jpg|Spring Sprite as One of Flamingos WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Giant Genie Tve3619-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath II as Rajah Cub Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as Snake Jafar YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot Wanner as .jpg|Lucifer as Genie Jafar Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Filip Zebic Category:Movies Spoof